Red Button
by Vitalini
Summary: Reno gets caught sneaking around AVALANCHE’s momentary HQ while he’s off duty, it looks like it’s the end of the famous Redhead, but who really has the upper hand? Set during the time of the game and most probably fits nowhere.


Title: Red Button  
Authoress: Vitalini  
Summary: Reno gets caught sneaking around AVALANCHE's momentary HQ while he's off duty, it looks like it's the end of the famous Redhead, but who really has the upper hand? Set during the time of the game and most probably fits nowhere.

Warning: bad language

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to square enix! They are amazing for having many great characters.

Author's note: I've never played FFVII, so I don't know if this fits in anywhere I would have liked to included Vincent but I wanted this to have a more flexible time and place. I also apologies for anything that is wrong about it, e.g. Marlene being around and AVALANCHE ever having a HQ for a few days, any the less then convincing characters- but hey Aeris gets a mention.

So other then that enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

He adjusted slightly, in an effort to allow more air to get through his airway. Reno held the gaze of the intense mako tinted blue eyes. The owner of these topaz orbs was also the owner of the giant buster sword currently held high ready to cleave the wielders captive in two at any moment. Despite this undesirable predicament, the redhead showed little concern on his slightly smirking face. He almost looked amused.

"Typical, an _unarmed_ Turk doesn't _really_ stand a chance against a SOLIDER in combat, does he Cloud?"

What the Turk meant by these words was not clear; the way he said them they could mean any number of things. Reno allowed his head to roll lazily onto the AVALANCHE operatives large gloved hard which curled tightly round his throat. His pale cheek rested on the black leather material.

It was cold. Even inside their breath came out in small misty clouds that quickly disappeared as the slight chilling breeze circulating the dark corridors blew it away. Reno took in the other two sweating men standing behind the blonde, who was pinning him against the wall. The large black Avalanche leader glared angrily at him, a disgusted snarl showing bright white teeth. That gun prosthetic of his was in cannon form, and pointed menacingly in the same direction as his snarl. On the other hand, the famous foulmouthed pilot, Cid Highwind leaned against the opposite wall in the narrow corridor, a recently lit cigarette dangling from his bleeding lips. Cursing now and then as he inspected the wounds, he had gained while trying to get hold of the wiry Turk.

If it hadn't been for Cloud, Reno may have gotten away. The redhead flinched as Cloud squeezed his neck, as he re-enforced his slipping grip. The movement somehow aggravated some of the injuries the Turk had picked up in the struggle. They were silent; the three Avalanche members struggled to think of a response to the redhead's previous words. Reno was still smiling despite struggling to breath.

"Though we Turks have always been on the upper hand when it comes to sneaking around," he didn't have time to pull a cocky grin before his head was savagely slammed against the wall. He clenched his teeth together sucking in air, holding back the cry of pain.

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?" frustration and annoyance traced every word leaving the muscular Blonde's mouth. His threatening tone only seemed to amuse the dishevelled assassin even more. Though till disorientated from the head bashing, Reno managed a soft laugh and lowered his head again to look the ex-SOLDIER in the eye. This time his gaze was more dangerous and unnerving, he felt Cloud's grip shake slightly.

"What if I said I was going _out_, not coming _in_?" he whispered quietly, the evil smile returning to his face.

"Why you son of a –" Cid started, but Cloud lowered his sword slightly to silence the older man.

Barrett stepped forward, his huge footsteps causing the corridor to shake slightly.

"Stop bluffing bastard." He said simply, shoving his offensive metal limb to Reno's chest.

"Oh, but I'm not." He sounded mockingly offended and surprised that they didn't trust what he was saying, "want me to show you?"

"What I want to know why your sorry ass is slinging around here in the first place." The giant coloured man pressed his 'arm' deeper into Reno chest, and though he was naturally concerned to feel bone distinctly against the metal, it gave his some satisfaction that with a little more pressure he would snap all of this worthless man's ribs.

Again Reno seemed oblivious to the mounting danger he was in, acting blissfully unaware of the hole he appeared to be digging for himself.

"If you'd been more covert in your hiding places I wouldn't have found out would I?" Reno retorted, not raising his voice but continued with his aggravating tone. Barrett's temples visibly twitched.

"What do you mean Reno?" Cloud asked, using his index finger forcibly to turn the Redheads head to face him.

"It must me nice to go around picking fights three against one?"

"Listen you little fucker," Cid yelled from behind Cloud, "you asked for the shit you get so don't be starten' that crap, where's the rest of your slimy lot anyway?"

"I came by mysel-ah"

Reno clutched his throat desperately trying to claw Barrett's other hand off it. Cloud struggled to, as his hand was also being squeezed painfully by his enraged companion's grasp.

"I don't believe you! You little lying bastard! Where are the others huh? Where's that damn bald partner of yours!?"

"Barrett let go. Stop shouting!" they struggled further until the pilot finally intervened and dragged Barrett off the Turk, who in turn promptly fell to his knees gasping for air once released. Cloud flexed his now numb fingers, shooting his leader a slightly annoyed glare before bending down to pick up his dropped sword.

Reno quickly pulled a small square device from his dark jacket pocket, during the distraction. It was now or never.

"Well… it was…. lovely seeing you all," He clambered to his feet, managing to sound sarcastic and out of breath at the same time. Taking a half hearted step toward the exit, he was stopped, as expected mid step.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Like were going to let you waltz outta here." Cid's gruff voice threatened and Reno felt the cold end of the man's spear on his cheek.

"Oh I think you are." Reno drawled, while rapidly pressing the silver buttons on the side of the device, keeping it concealed from view for the moment, which was not hard to do in the dark hallway. Finally, he heard the soft murmur of voices coming from the small machine. Slowly the Turk turned round, finger pressed on the volume button, so by the time he was facing the trio again, everyone could hear.

"Tifa!" instantly recognising the familiar voice, Cloud made a grabbing motion but Reno agilely leap back, though still within sword range and definitely within Barrett's firing range.

More female voices this time, one was the Ancient and the final one was the girl Barrett looked after, Marlene. The AVALANCHE member's didn't know what to make of this new development and watched warily as Reno pulled out the device. The small plasma screen let out a bright grey light, casting long shadows across their faces. Squinting everyone could just make out the two women sitting down in what Cloud, Barrett and Cid knew as the make shift kitchen in their current HQ for the past three days. They watched for a few moments as the women got up and wandered about doing various things, while Marlene played with her doll at the table.

Finally, Cid broke the silence, "So what, you planted a few camera's. We're leaving tomorrow so what good will those do you, stupid Turk!" Cloud nodded in agreement but was still wary. Why was the redhead still smiling? He got his answer soon enough.

"That's not_ all_ I planted," his calm words sent chills down the other men's spines and they had a good idea what Reno meant, "Judging by your faces I think you've guessed. So if you don't let me go, or if you come at me all I have to do is-" He shifted his thumb, which had been covering the small red button underneath the glowing screen making it clearly visible. "- press the button and you can say goodbye to that Ancient of yours and the rest of your friends."

The Turk's bright blue eyes shone fiendishly as he watched he captures shift uncomfortably. He made mocking gestures with his thumb as if he was about to press it, enjoying the other men flinching. The happy laughter emitted from the machine didn't help the poor men either. Eventually, Cloud and Cid lowered their weapons straightening. The coloured man did not move.

"Stubborn, huh?" Reno sighed, "I really wouldn't like to do this, being off duty and all."

"Give us that thing and we'll let you got." Cloud reasoned, resting a hand on Barrett's large arm, trying to calm him down, seeing as the situation had gotten more delicate they couldn't be brash anymore, not when they're risking their loved one's lives.

Reno eyed Barrett, positive that as soon as he handed over the device the man would kill him.

"Sorry, no can do. It's more than my life's worth. ShinRa doesn't like its technology put into the wrong hands, and unfortunately for you, you guys come under that category. So, I'm as good as dead if they found out. "

"You're as good as dead either way, then" Cid growled, a smirk gracing his rough features.

"Then so are your friends" Reno replied, not fazed one bit.

"You Son of a -" But Cloud cut the Pilot off mid curse.

"You don't expect us to _trust_ you, do you?" The ex-SOLIDER glared venomously, they were trapped, they couldn't attack the Turk otherwise they risk having Tifa, Aeris and Marlene blown to smithereens and Reno couldn't just walk away without some guarantee that he wasn't going to have that buster sword embedded in his back.

"No, I don't. But how about a deal?" he waved a stick like arm to halt the wave of curses coming from all three men as soon as those words left his mouth, "are you done? Good. I propose that so long as you don't try and kill me as soon as my back is turned and let me go, I _promise _that nothing will happen to your pals."

"As if we're going to believe that! As soon as you're out of here you're going to blow us all up!" Barrett accused.

"Maaaybe" Reno teased, "it would make our job a lot easier and hey I_ could _get a promotion, but the powers that be _may_ have something in store for some of you." He glanced meaningfully at Cloud, "-and that Ancient _may_ come in useful so it would be a real shame for me to kill you all, so maaaybe I wouldn't"

"You're not making this easier on yourself," the swordsman said, wondering what the Turk meant by all that, they already had some idea ShinRa was using them in some way.

Reno gave him an innocent smile, "you have my word." He held out his free hand, offering it to Cloud, who seemed the most reasonable at the moment, or at least the one that didn't look like he was going to spit on his hand or bite it off. "Do we have a deal, or not"

"Only if you promise you wouldn't press that damn button!" Cloud growled frustrated at having to give in.

"I promise_ nothing_ will happen."

They looked each other in the eye, Cloud couldn't decipher anything from Reno's steady stare and with no other alternative, and he finally shook the redhead's hand. Reno offered him a smile, which could have meant anything before he turned and strolled away.

Immediately, his two partners began yelling at him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"We can't fucking trust that bastard!"

"They're as good as dead!"

Cloud shrugged them off and headed after Reno, catching up to him at the door, ignorant of the cold.

The Turk gave him a sideways glance before going down the steps leading to the deserted street, the younger man didn't follow him. He noticed a black car across the road, hidden in the inky darkness of the night. Reno headed towards it, but stopped as soon as he reached the drivers door and turned round to face Cloud still standing in the doorway.

He raised the device, and Clouds heart stopped. His thumb was firmly on the button, and with a sudden jerk, the redhead finally pressed it.

Nothing happened.

No noise, no shaking not screams, just silence and the faint swearing of Cid and Barrett as they stormed off further into the building.

Reno winked at Cloud, grinning as he opened the door and slid into the car.

The ex-SOLDIER finally became aware that his jaw was hanging open. He shut it as the red taillights disappeared round the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure if I made it clear but the whole bomb thing was a bluff, there were no bombs and that's why Reno winked at Cloud. Just an idea that came to me, because I thought it'd be cool if Reno tricked everyone. Hoped you enjoyed it- I'll give up asking for reviews- no one does but hey I'll always have Zoe to right my wrongs


End file.
